The only exception
by Mich-chan n.n
Summary: <html><head></head>un songfic sobre Misaki, con la canción de The only exception en el capitulo58 de el manga, Misaki y Usui son novios, pero ella prefiere mantenerlo en secreto ya que no estaba preparada para lo que la gente dijera, ¿Mandara al diablo sus palabras pasada</html>


Nota: esto esta basado en después de el final de el manga de Kaichou wa maid-sama!

**When i was younger i saw**

**My Daddy cry and curse at the wind**

**He broke his own heart and i watched**

**As he try to reassemble it**

Hace años atrás….

-Diablos!…no tengo nada de sueño!-dije en voz baja, inconforme…Me costaba mucho dormir a pesar de que eran las 4:28 A.m.….Mm estás sabanas me empiezan a sofocar…

Hice las sabanas a un lado y me decidí a buscar a alguno de mis padres para ver si podía dormir con ellos y así talvez dormir mejor, me levanté y vi la cuna de mi hermanita menor a lado de mi cama…la observé un rato con una mueca infantil

-Suertuda, te duermes tan fácilmente-me dí media vuelta y antes de cruzar la puerta de mi habitación oí como la puerta de el cuarto de mi padres de abría y se cerraba, sonreí porque ahora me ahorraría la pena de abrir la puerta y despertarlos.

Crucé la puerta y no vi a nadie, así que decidí buscar en la sala. Fui y encontré a mi Papá sudando como cerdo…agarrándose en puño una y otra vez el cabello mientras daba vueltas y vueltas…me preocupó eso así que no tuve más opción que quedarme viendo paralizada…tomó un papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir muy rápido..cuando terminó, aventó la pluma y fue hacía la pared y le pegó desesperado, se dio media vuelta y me vio…con ojos de melancolía, pero parecía estar decidido de hacer lo que fuera a hacer

-Papi…¿éstas bien?-tartamudeé

el solo me sacudió el cabello y tomó una mochila con su mano…aunque se veía más calmado, se veía bastante neutral…como sí viéndome habría encontrado la respuesta a sus problemas…no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo afuera…tomé el papel en el que había escrito y me dirigí a el cuarto de mi mamá y mi papá

**And my momma swore that**

**she would never let herself forget**

**and that was tha day that i promised**

**i´d never sing of love if it does not exist**

abrí la puerta y vi a mi mamá dormida

-Mami! Mami! Papá se fue!

Mi mamá no me tomó en serio al principió…se levantó sin voltear a su derecha…sin ver la ausencia de mi papá solo viéndome con ojos de cansancio

-Perdón, Misaki…no te escuché bien ¿Qué decías?-dijo, con la paciencia suficiente para aguantar mi madurez súper-desarrollada…como siempre

-Papá se fue! Escribió esto y se fue!

Mi mamá me vio con inocencia y sorpresa con la boca medio abierta mientras tomaba el papel y lo observaba..lo dejó de observar y dejó caer el papel en el suelo y colocó su mano en su frente y reía

-Otra vez me tomaron por tonta ¿eh?...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos…pero…seguía riendo…¿Porqué si estaba triste se reía? –Misaki..se que talvez no entiendas lo que te diré ahora pero… prométeme que de grande no serás tan incrédula como mami y sabrás elegir a el hombre ideal

-Mami…de grande no pienso enamorarme-dije furiosa, mi mamá me miro triste pero después soltó una risa pequeña y me miro-Hablo enserio, Mami…los hombres solo lastiman, siempre te han herido pero ahora ambas sufrimos un golpe bajo…Odio a los hombres

Mi mamá sonrió inocentemente y me sacudió el cabello

-Ojala un hombre llegue y te haga pensar diferente-me abrazó y yo seguía enojada con mi papá…mi mamá soltó dos lagrimas en cada ojo y me mandó a dormir, cayó dormida y yo tomé el papel que dejó mi papá y vi muchas sumas de grandes cantidades de yenes…no entendía porque tantas sumas de yenes, así que dejé el papel y me fui a dormir..miré el reloj de la pared y eran las 5:01 A.M. miré una vez más a mi hermanita y la volví a ver con ojos de envidia

-Tienes suerte de no entender lo que pasa-me acosté y me dormí..tuve muchas pesadillas pero al final estuve bien.

**But Darling, you are the Only exception**

**You are the Only exception**

**You are the Only exception**

**You are the Only exception**

Hoy…:

Desperté y miré la hora, faltaban 20 minutos para que me cerrarán la puerta de la escuela, salté y me apuré a vestirme, corrí a la sala y vi que mi mamá nisíquiera estaba despierta, no había comida, faltaban 10 minutos para la escuela, desesperada corrí afuera sin decir adiós, tenía el estomago rugiendo a morir, pero tenía que llegar temprano ¡Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil! Si llego tarde sería el colmo.

Llegué y crucé la puerta, vi la hora y todavía tenía 6 minutos de sobra…suspiré y entré diciendo buenos días a todos a los que veía, entré a mi aula y me senté, al parecer estaba vació el lugar.

Pero de pronto alguien me abrazó por detrás y al reconocer a quién pertenecían esos brazos me sonrojé ligeramente

-Buenos días, Kaichou-dijo Usui, sentí algo inusual en su cuello…algo más cómodo y suave de lo normal…

-¡Mi bufanda!-dije y me levanté de mi silla y me dí la media vuelta observándolo con la bufanda que le hice puesta,-¡Quítatela!

-Awww…¿enverdad está taaan mal ponerme la bufanda que mi novia me hizo?

-¡Ya te dije que sí!

-Pero yo quiero alardear de ello…-su rostro se torno en serio-…perdón me olvidaba que prefieres no decírselo a la gente

Agaché la cabeza y el se acercó y me dio otro abrazo

-¿Porqué me abrazas?-le dije

-Porque no lo podré hacer durante todo el tiempo que dure de la escuela

me sonrojé un poco, pero lo dejé abrazarme…con él sentía una especie de magia…magia que había estado negando por tanto tiempo…siempre yo, negándome que lo amaba…

Sonó la campana

-Debes de ir con el consejo estudiantil..¿no?-dijo Takumi con un tono depresivo en su voz

-Sí…tengo que…-dije pero sin separarme de sus brazos-supongo que te veo allá….

Usui rió

-¿Tanto te acostumbraste a mi, siguiéndote por todos lados?-dijo sin parar de reír

-Si no lo hicieras, no serías el alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas

Takumi sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte…después me dejó ir siguiéndome afuera de el aula, hasta ir adentro de el salón del consejo estudiantil .

Estuvimos trabajando muy duro, mientras Usui observaba y de vez en cuando, intentaba ayudarme pero le decía que no y el insistía e insistía sin esperar que le dijera un "Estabién, ayúdame" porque el sabe que aunque seamos lo que seamos, dije que yo sería la que se voltearía y ayudaría a Usui, no el a mi.

No faltaba mucho para irnos cuando Usui hizo su rutina de acosador y yo la de la kaichou demonio…entonces, entró Shintani y nos vio, tenía unos papeles en la mano, estaba seguro que Shintani al entrar iba a decir algo como "Misa-chaaaan!" y abrazarme..pero solo nos miró a mi y a Usui con una cara que no pude descifrar sus sentimientos, pero si que no estaba contento

-Shintani..¿pasa algo?-dije nerviosa

-Vengo a dejar esto.-dejó unos papeles en la mesa más cercana y se retiró…

Mi estomago gruñó fuertemente dejando al descubierto mi hambre

-Kaichou, ¿esta bien?-dijo Usui con Kanou y Yukimura a su derecha viendome-¿desayunó bien?

-Ehmm…yo…ehm….pues…yo….

-¡Ayuzawa! ¡¿No me diga que no desayunó hoy?

-…..

-wah..-Usui suspiró, tomó su mochila y sacó un pan dulce-coma, yo are su trabajo

mientras comía todos nos veían raro y susurraban cosas

-¡Creo que a Takumi le esta empezando a gustar la Kaichou!-dijo una voz de el fondo, pero fingí no escucharla…aunque estaba preocupada

-Sí, pero es obvio que la Kaichou no cree en el amor-dijo otra voz

**Maybe i know somewhere deep in my soul**

**Where love never lasts**

**And we´ve got to find other ways to make it alone**

**Or keep a straight face**

¿Yo? ¿No creer en el amor? ¿Porque piensan eso? ¿Es que es de ley que una persona estricta no pueda sentir amor? ¿ó simplemente eso es lo que aparento? Pero nunca he hablado de amor en la escuela, la primera vez que hable de Usui mostrando en verdad lo que sentía por el fue con Aoi-chan…talvez la gente como yo, no debe de sentir amor…ó talvez…en una parte de mi interior que no se ocultar….¿pienso que el amor no puede durar? Pero el simple hecho de pensar que las personas no me creen una persona capaz de amar es tan…tan…

-¿¡Y ustedes que saben si una persona puede enamorarse ó no!-dijo Yukimura en respuesta de los chicos-La kaichou es la persona más genial de este planeta…pero por el simple hecho de verla ¡no pueden saber si alguien cree o no en el amor sin que esa persona siquiera lo haya mencionado! Debería darles vergüenza-Yukimura había dicho eso con su voz normal, no intimidaba a los chicos en absoluto…pero….

Me acerqué a Yukimura y lo abracé

-Gracias-le susurré al oído, y el sonrió

me alejé y vi como Usui se acercaba y sacudía el cabello de Yukimura…ver esa escena me recordó a cuando mi padre se despidió de mi, pero como siempre…seguí manteniendo la cara firme, como si esa escena no me trajera malos recuerdos que, me traían tristeza, pero nunca dejaba que se viera … y seguí siendo la Kaichou demoníaca de siempre.

Era hora de la salida y me fui a el techo, mi secretamente lugar feliz…aunque no es tan mi lugar feliz si no esta Usui ahí..pero aún así es un lugar tranquilo en donde pueda pensar…

Observé el pan que Usui me dio a medio terminar, pero ya no tenía apetito de comerlo

-¿Ya no tiene hambre, Kaichou?-dijo la persona exacta que sabría que estaría ahí-

-Perdón, Usui es solo que…-recordé las palabras que dijeron los de el consejo estudiantil-…perdí el apetito-dije y agaché la cabeza

Usui se sentó a mi lado observándome, como si fuera una joya quebrándose por dentro. Colocó sus brazos atrás de su espalda y miró el cielo, con una mirada curiosa

-¿No es raro?-dijo y yo lo voltee a ver con esperanza de escuchar más de el-todos vemos las nubes y creemos que se parece a algo que nos gustaría creer que es…pero en verdad, nadie estaría en lo cierto

-¿Porqué no? La verdad es la verdad, y si la mayoría creen que una nube se parece a algo, todos la verán así-dije, sabiendo que no hablábamos exactamente de la nube.

-¿Qué ves en esa nube?-me dijo señalando una nube enorme que estaba justamente arriba de nosotros

Me daba mucha vergüenza que el supiera lo que veía en esa nube

-Anda, puedes decirlo-dijo y me sentí un poco más segura

-…-me ruboricé un poco-….Veo…veo tu rostro

El hizo la sonrisa más linda que jamás había visto de él

-Yo veo el tuyo-dijo alzando una ceja-¿En verdad piensas que las nubes pueden tener forma de el rostro de una persona?

Razoné sus palabras tan correctas, pero no dije nada…¿Estaba admitiendo que ni el mismo podría saber lo que hay en mi interior?

-No dejes que unas tontas palabras de unos chicos que no conocen a la verdadera tú te hieran, los habría golpeado pero Yukimura intervino y no tuve más que sentirme agradecido con él –dijo con un tono serio, honesto como siempre

And i´ve allways lived like this

Keeping comfortable

Distance..

And up until now i sworn to myself

That i´m content with loneliness

Because none of it has ever worth the risk

-No fueron sólo sus palabras…-dije y el me miró denuevo con cara curiosa- Me hicieron sentir mal mis acciones pasadas que hicieron que pensarán eso…siempre yo, alejándome de la gente…pero lo curioso es que me sentía tan cómoda-admití y dejé a Usui sin palabras…

Usui me veía y me veía como si quisiera hacer algo, algo que fuera incorrecto al parecer…pero simplemente sonrió tristemente y se acercó a mi

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de abrazarte-me susurró y se paró, dispuesto a irse

-¿Y porqué te retienes?-le dije un poco ruborizada, denuevo

El volteó y se acomodó su bufanda como si fuera lo más preciado en esos momentos

-No se sabe si alguien puede ver-dijo y se fue…

En cuanto se fue, sentí algo en mi estomago, miré el pan de Usui pero seguía sin sentir apetito de comerlo, lo que sentía en el estomago no era hambre, eran las famosas "mariposas en el estomago" que siempre me dan con él …me sentía sola sin él aquí...volví a mirar el cielo con el propósito de ver nubes y adivinar que eran, la verdad de pequeña nunca me apetecía verlas, se me hacía raro que las nubes tuvieran forma, y si alguna ves las miraba con ese propósito, solo veía un espacio blanco que según yo no pertenecía en el cielo amplio y azul ..

Miré el cielo y en las nubes solo veía a Usui en diferentes poses…seguí buscando para ver si veía otra cosa…entonces…una nube que tenía la forma de Usui, de perfil, se partió y al instante, unas nubes pequeñas que hicieron que la parte descubierta de el cielo, me formaban a mi, abrazándolo…saqué la cámara que Usui me regaló en su cumpleaños, y le tomé una foto a esa nube

Sonreí y me levanté

-Las nubes sí que pertenecen al cielo…-dije para mí, salí caminando, había olvidado mi mochila en un aula, estuve a punto de entrar, cuando vi a el maestro más estricto de toda la preparatoria, tenía la misma expresión seria de siempre, vio mi mochila y fue afuera de el salón con ella para ponerla a lado de la puerta, mi instinto fue esconderme, ya que el no perdonaba que la irresponsabilidad de alguien al olvidar cosas que necesita, me estaba a punto de ir cuando una mujer de cabello corto llegó

-¡Cariño!-gritó la mujer y los ojos de el maestro se iluminaron…jamás lo había visto con tanta felicidad-Perdón, otra vez vine..no pude retenerme, quería hacerlo, pero esperé a que los alumnos se fueran para que no perdieras tu reputación de el maestro más estricto de la-

El maestro la interrumpió, la abrazó y sonrió tiernamente

-¿Porqué me avergonzaría de que mis alumnos supieran que tengo a la mejor esposa de el mundo?-dijo el maestro y su esposa le devolvió el abrazo con cariño

-Porque cuando "la mejor esposa de el mundo" llega, el maestro más estricto de la preparatoria se vuelve en el esposo más tierno que puede existir.

Se siguieron abrazando, yo tomé mi mochila sin que se dieran cuenta y salí corriendo, conmovida por la escena que prescencié, salí en busca de Usui

**But you are the Only exception**

**You are the Only exception**

**You are the Only exception**

**You are the Only exception**

Corrí y corrí, entre tanta gente que apenas se iban a sus casas…tanta gente, buscando a una sola persona…tanta gente y yo buscando a un alienígena pervertido de el planeta feromonas…pero ya no puedo, y ya no quiero retenerme más, menos ahora que somos novios…sufría yo al retenerme cuando no éramos nada..¿Por qué ahora que estoy en mi derecho debo de dejar pasar todos mis sentimientos?

Seguí corriendo, hasta que lo encontré en un lugar donde había demasiada gente, el caminaba con la mirada baja, con una sonrisa floja…y con una cámara en su mano…corrí para poder alcanzarlo, tanta gente ahí me atrasaba…estaba a punto de llegar en cuanto…

Mi Pan dulce se me cayó, pero lo había cubierto con la bolsa, así que me agaché a recogerlo y alguien que parecía tener la prisa también…corrió y me empujó, me caí..se disculpó pero no me ayudó a levantarme, me raspé la rodilla y todos me preguntaron si estaba bien..no era gran cosa, era solo un raspón, el que le saliera sangre era normal ¿no?...cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para seguir buscando a Usui, una mano apareció en frente de mi

-¿Esta bien, Ayuzawa?-dijo la voz de Usui, levanté la cara y acepté la ayuda que me ofrecía con la mano.

Cuando me levantó, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé, el estaba sorprendido, pero después me devolvió el beso.

**I´ve got a tight grip of reality**

**But i can´t let go what´s infront of me, here**

**I know you´re leaving in the morning when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of Proof this is not a dream**

Paramos de besarnos, pero nos abrazamos

-Ayuzawa, mucha gente que conocemos nos vió-me susurró al oído, su voz hacía que el dolor de mi rodilla raspada desapareciera-¿Esta usted en verdad bien con esto?

-No te puedo dejar ir a ti-le susurré, me separé de él un instante y tomé mi cámara, le mostré la foto de la nube que vi y miró la foto con ojos de asombro, sacó su cámara y me mostró la misma foto-

-Para serte sincera-empecé a decir-una pequeña parte de mi cree que te iras a Miyabigaoka en cualquier mañana sin intenciones de decir adiós…cree que te irás por que decidirás que es mejor para ti estar lejos de mi, cree que…-hice una pausa-….cree que harás lo mismo que hizo mi padre

Usui me miró y me miró, yo estaba un poco sonrojada, y me seguía mirando, denuevo con ganas de hacer algo

-Jamás dejaría sola a la única persona que hace que mi vida no sea tan miserable-dijo y me volvió a abrazar

-Dame una prueba de que no me estás mintiendo, ó al menos una prueba de que no estoy soñan-

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

Usui me interrumpió besándome tiernamente, me ruboricé y le devolví el beso…se separó y me miró con ojos penetrantes, pero con mirada tierna

-Yo jamás dejaría sola a la única persona que en verdad e amado y e hecho todo por ella…-sonrió-he burlado a un espía ingles, me he aventado de el techo de una preparatoria, he corrido una carrera que no quería correr, he entrado a una "prueba del amor" divertida, he corrido de mujeres que impedían que estuviéramos juntos, he golpeado a muchos chicos que planeaban hacerte cosas sucias por que estaban desesperados, e aceptado cocinar en el coffe maid latte, e entrado a una preparatoria en la que era peligroso poner un pie adentro porque el kaichou iba a abusar de ti, e entrado a un concurso de meseros-

-Para-dije y el me miró extrañado-ó me sentiré denuevo en deuda contigo

me volvió a abrazar

-Jamás me has debido nada, no te pido que devuelvas lo que ago por ti, en todo caso..-hizo una pausa-tus deudas habrían parado el día que me dijiste que sí.

Algunas personas estaban conmovidas con nosotros, otras personas estaban extrañados, otros decían que no hacíamos bonita pareja, otras me insultaban por ser la novia de el chico más deseado…pero no se puede hacer feliz a toda la gente ¿Verdad? Y ya me valía un comino lo que la gente pensara, ya ni siquiera sentía que había más gente que nosotros ahí…pero aún seguía con ganas de hacer algo…como si todavía me estuviera reteniendo..entonces comprendí que quería hacer

-Te amo-le dije y el sonrió

-Yo también te amo, Ayuzawa-dijo y no se separó de mi lado.

**And i´m on my way to believe it**

**Oh, and i´m on my way to believe it**

-FIN-

reviews? :)


End file.
